


Revelations II

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco come to a conclusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations II

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #434: Reveal.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Revelations II

~

Malfoy was spitting angry when Harry got him into the hallway. “What the ever-loving _fuck_ , Potter?” he spat. 

Harry eyed him flatly. “Did you want to get hexed?”

“I don’t give a—”

“Malfoy!” Harry exhaled, suppressing his own temper. “Think! We should’ve got a receipt.”

Malfoy growled. “So _she_ said, but I don’t remember—”

“Exactly.” Harry leaned in. “I don’t either. But, honestly, I don’t remember what _did_ happened. Do you?”

Malfoy’s eyes narrowed. “We handed in the artefact…” He frowned. “Next thing I remember is us drinking.” 

“Right. We need a Pensieve,” Harry said. “That should reveal the truth.” 

~

“You think someone tampered with our memories?” Malfoy’s lips compressed in a line. 

Harry shrugged. “If it’s protocol to get a receipt, then—”

“Maybe we _did_ , but it was taken from us.” Malfoy gnawed on his bottom lip as he concentrated. Oddly, Harry found it distracting. “You’re right. We need a Pensieve.” 

Harry blinked, dragging his attention from Malfoy’s now plump and pink bottom lip to smirk at him. “Wait, did you just say I was right?” 

Malfoy huffed, but his lips curved up. “Don’t get cocky.” He grabbed Harry’s arm. “Come on, time to see what our memories reveal.” 

~


End file.
